lostpediafandomcom_ar-20200214-history
الألقاب
الشخصيات، وخصوصا سوير، في أغلب الأحيان يعطي بعضهم البعض ألقاب ' في ''Lost. الأشياء والأماكن أيضاً موضوع لألقاب مختلفة أعطيت من قبل الشخصيات. وفيما يلي قائمة لهذه الألقاب. من قبل الشخصيات من قبل آنا لوسيا كورتيز * الاسم المستعار: سارة ("إثنان للطريق") * بين: الضيف ("ديف") * كريستيان شيبارد: توم ("إثنان للطريق") * دانييل روسو: الفتاة الفرنسية * هيرلي: بر ("الكذبة") * سوير: راعي البقر, صديق هيك الصغير, العبقري, المتخلّف من قبل أنطوني كوبر * الاسماء المستعارة: آلان سيوارد ("العميد"), تيد ماككليرن ("العميد"), توم سوير ("العميد"), لويس جاكسون ("العميد"), بول...(انقطع) ("العميد") * بين: بق العين ("العميد") * لوك: الأصلع اللعين ("العميد"), بنيّ * سوير: صديقي ("العميد") من قبل ليزلي آرزت * نفسه: تشارلز داروين القادم ("عرض") * دانييل روسو: Madame Nutso ("النزوح، الجزء 1") * هيرلي: Idiot ("النزوح، الجزء 1"), Pally ("النزوح، الجزء 2"), The Fat Guy ("النزوح، الجزء 1") * جين: Korean Guy ("النزوح، الجزء 2") * كيت: الأميرة ("النزوح، الجزء 2") * سوير: Hillbilly ("ولدت لكي تهرب") * The فريق-أ: Merry Little Band of Adventurers ("النزوح، الجزء 2"), Clique ("النزوح، الجزء 2") * الصخرة السوداء: سفينة الأشباح ("النزوح، الجزء 2") من قبل بينجامين لاينوس * Alias: Henry Gale ("The Long Con") * Anthony: ("The Man from Tallahassee") من قبل بوون كارليل * Jack: Doc ("Walkabout"), Our Savior ("White Rabbit") * Kate: Tracker ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Locke: The Man * Sabrina Carlyle: The Martha Stewart of Matrimony ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Shannon: Functioning Bulimic ("Special"), Little Bitch ("Hearts and Minds"), Player ("Hearts and Minds"), Princess ("Solitary"), Self-Centered Little Bitch ("Hearts and Minds"), Shan ("Confidence Man") * Sawyer: Hick ("Tabula Rasa"), Jackass ("Confidence Man") من قبل برام * Frank: Yahoo ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") By Caesar * Ben Linus: My friend ("Dead Is Dead") * Hurley: Big guy with curly hair ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") * John Locke: My friend ("Dead Is Dead") من قبل كارمن رياس * Sayid: The Dead Pakistani ("The Lie") من قبل تشارلز ويدمور * Ben: Boy ("The Shape of Things to Come")("Dead Is Dead") * Locke: Sodding old man ("Jughead") من قبل تشارلي بيس * Himself: Bloody Rock God ("The Moth"), Bloke ("The Moth"), Bloody Scum ("Special"), Target Practice ("Numbers") * Americans: Savage Yanks ("Raised by Another") * Aaron: Turnip-head ("The Greater Good"), The Midget, The Cherub * Boone: Pretty Boy ("White Rabbit"), Wanker ("White Rabbit") * Claire: Luv ("White Rabbit"), Mommy ("Everybody Hates Hugo") * Danielle: Animal ("Exodus, Part 2"), Nut Job ("Exodus, Part 2") * Desmond: The Bearded Wonder, Brother, Dessy, Des * Elliott: Jailbird * Ethan: Animal ("Homecoming"), The Bad Guy ("Homecoming"), Freak ("Hearts and Minds") * Francis: Old Man ("Homecoming") * Hurley: Colonel Bloody Kurtz ("Numbers"), Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley ("Numbers"), Mate ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), Target Practice ("Numbers") * Jack: Mate ("Hearts and Minds"), Mr. Haha * Jin: Uncle Jin * Liam: Big Brother ("The Moth") * Locke: Bald Wanker, Freak of Nature ("Hearts and Minds"), Geezer ("White Rabbit"), Good Old Mr. Locke ("White Rabbit"), Great White Hunter ("House of the Rising Sun"), Old Git ("House of the Rising Sun") * Lucy: Baby ("Homecoming"), Luce ("Homecoming"), Saucy Siren ("Homecoming") * Mikhail: Cyclops ("Through the Looking Glass"), One-Eyed Maniac * The Others: Black Smoke People ("Exodus, Part 1") * Sawyer: Bastard ("Special") * Sayid: Mate ("Homecoming"), The Pessimist ("Tabula Rasa") * Sun: Auntie Sun * The A-team: A-team ("Everybody Hates Hugo") * The beach: Sandy Shore of Depression ("Confidence Man") * The Island: Bloody Island ("Raised by Another"), Fresh Wide Open ("Numbers"), Middle of Nowhere ("Numbers"), the Creepy Jungle ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") * The Monster: Tree-Shaking Behemoth ("Homecoming") * The raft: Sodding Boat ("Born to Run") من قبل تشارلوت لويس *Hurley: Luv ("The Economist") من قبل كلير ليتلتون * Herself: The Pregnant Girl ("White Rabbit"), Time Bomb of Responsibility Just Waiting To Go Off ("White Rabbit"), Weird Amnesia Chick (Season 1 Deleted Scenes transcript) * Aaron: Sweetie ("Maternity Leave"), Sweetheart ("Maternity Leave") * Charlie: Chahlay * Libby: Shrink * Locke: Our Only Hunter ("White Rabbit") * Thomas: Bastard ("Raised by Another") من قبل كليمنتاين فيليبس * Kate: Aunt Kate ("Whatever Happened, Happened") من قبل كريستيان شيبارد * Alias: Tom ("Two for the Road") * Ana Lucia: Sarah ("Two for the Road"), Kiddo ("Two for the Road") * Australians: Bastards ("Outlaws") * Jack: Kiddo * Claire: Kiddo ("Par Avion"), Honey ("Par Avion") * Sawyer: Cowboy ("Outlaws"), Son ("Outlaws") من قبل ديف * Dr. Brooks: Shrink ("Dave") * Hurley: Amigo ("Dave"), Baby ("Dave"), Big Guy ("Dave"), Dude ("Dave"), Hombre ("Dave") * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick ("Dave") من قبل ديزموند هيوم * '''General: Brother (or Sister) ("Man of Science, Man of Faith"), Pal * Locke: Box Man ("Adrift") ("Live Together, Die Alone") * Nikki: The Dead Girl * Penelope: Pen, Penny * The Others: The Hostiles ("Live Together, Die Alone") من قبل دونوفان * Desmond: Des (Dez) ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") من قبل إلويس هاوكينغ * Daniel: Romeo ("Jughead") من قبل إدوارد مارس * Diane: White Trash Mom ("What Kate Did") * Jason: Idiot ("Exodus, Part 1") * Kate: Kiddo ("Pilot, Part 2") * Michelle: Sweetheart ("Pilot, Part 2") * Tom Brennan: Whats-His-Name ("Exodus, Part 1") من قبل فرانك لابيدوس * Jack: Doc ("316") من قبل هيلين نورود * Anger Management Group: Freaks ("Orientation") من قبل هبيس * Sawyer: Sawbucks ("Outlaws") من قبل هوريس غودسبيد * Amy: Ames ("LaFleur") * DHARMA Initiative: The D.I. ("Cabin Fever") من قبل Howard L. Zukerman * Paulo: The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil ("Exposé") من قبل هيرلي * Alias: Hurley (real name: Hugo Reyes) * Himself: Big Guy ("Numbers"), Duffer ("Solitary"), Fat Guy ("Confidence Man"), Good Old Fun-Time Hurley ("Numbers"), The Master, Something of a Warrior ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Aaron: Poor Island Baby ("Everybody Hates Hugo") * Arzt: Arnzt ("Exodus, Part 1") * Ben: Big Ben, Little Ben (contrasting Ben's older and younger selves) ("Whatever Happened, Happened") * Carmen: Bashful Beauty ("Numbers") * Charlie: Duffer ("Solitary") * Claire: Cute Blonde ("Everybody Hates Hugo") * Danielle: Crazy French Chick, French Chick, French Lady ("Numbers") * Desmond: Desmundo ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Edward Mars: Johnny Fever ("Tabula Rasa") * General: Dude * Jack: Bro ("The Moth"), Brother ("White Rabbit"), Mr. Haha ("Man of Science, Man of Faith") * Jack & Michael: Dogs ("Special") * Jin: Chinese Dude ("House of the Rising Sun"), Outsider ("...In Translation") * Kate: The Fugitive ("Tabula Rasa") * Miles: Another Sawyer, Angry Chinese Guy ("The Economist") * Mercenaries: Psychos with guns, Rambo guys ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") * Neil: Frogurt ("The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt") * Pierre Chang: Douche ("Some Like It Hoth") * Roger Linus: Roger Workman ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") * Sawyer: Jethro ("Walkabout"), Steamrolled Harry Potter ("Deus Ex Machina"), Chain Smoking Jackass ("Pilot, Part 2"), Freakin' Redneck Jerk ("Walkabout"), Red... neck... Man ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") * Starla: Star-la ("Everybody Hates Hugo") * Walt: Kid-o * Whoever named the Dark Territory: Genius ("Exodus, Part 2") * The Hatch: Burning Death Hole ("Man of Science, Man of Faith") * The Monster: Pissed-Off Giraffe ("Numbers"), Security System That Eats People ("Exodus, Part 2") من قبل جاك شيبارد * Himself: Heroic Doctor * Ana Lucia: Ana * Boone: Kid ("Confidence Man") * Desmond: Brother ("Man of Science, Man of Faith") * Sawyer: Cowboy * The Island: Heart of Darkness ("Walkabout") * Skeletons in the Caves: Adam and Eve ("House of the Rising Sun") من قبل جيسون * Kate: Baby ("Whatever The Case May Be"), Hero ("Whatever The Case May Be"), Little Hero ("Whatever The Case May Be"), Stupid Bitch ("Whatever The Case May Be") * Mark Hutton: Hard Ass ("Whatever The Case May Be"), Mr. Manager ("Whatever The Case May Be") من قبل جوني * Hurley: Friggin' Fabio ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), Huggy Bear ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), Ponyboy ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), * Drive Shaft: Suck Shaft ("Everybody Hates Hugo") من قبل جولييت * Colleen: Coll ("The Glass Ballerina") من قبل كيت أوستن * Aliases: Annie ("Tabula Rasa"), Lucy ("Left Behind"), Maggie Ryan ("Whatever the Case May Be"), Monica Callis ("I Do"), Joan Heart ("Born to Run") * Herself: Outcast ("Solitary"), Katie ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") * Aaron: Goober ("Because You Left"), Baby ("The Lie"), Sweetie ("The Lie") * Claire: Honey ("White Rabbit") ("I Do") * Charlotte: Redhead * Edward Mars: Son of a Bitch ("Exodus, Part 1") * Kevin Callis: Kev ("I Do") * Sawyer: Outcast ("Solitary"), Pig ("The Moth"), Sailor ("Outlaws"), Southern Pervert ("Whatever the Case May Be"), Tex من قبل Kelvin Joe Inman * The Others: The Hostiles ("Live Together, Die Alone") * Desmond: Des, Desmundo ("Live Together, Die Alone") من قبل Kilo * Sawyer: Tex ("Confidence Man") من قبل Liam Pace * Himself: Clown With a Pretty Face That Sings Them ("The Moth") * Charlie: Baby Bro, Baby Brother ("The Moth"), Charlie Boy ("The Moth"), Choir Boy ("The Moth"), Lunatic ("The Moth"), Rock God ("The Moth") من قبل Lily * Drive Shaft: Drive-Thru ("Exodus, Part 2"), Piece of Crap Band ("Exodus, Part 2") من قبل John Locke * Alias: Jeremy Bentham ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") * Himself: The Hunter ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"), Man of Faith ("Exodus, Part 2"), Old Uncle Johnny ("The Hunting Party") * Ben: The Man Behind the Curtain ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Boone: Son ("Deus Ex Machina"), Sacrifice ("Exodus, Part 2") * Charlie: Excellent Bait ("The Moth"), Son ("House of the Rising Sun") * Elliott: Son ("Via Domus") * Jack: The Doctor ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") , Man of Science ("Exodus, Part 2") * Michael: Pop * The Others: Pharisees, Idiots ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Tom: Our friend with the beard * Warren: GL-12 ("Walkabout") * Captain Kirk: Piss-Poor Captain ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Humans: The Most Dangerous Predators of All ("Hearts and Minds") * The Island: Ethan's Turf {"Homecoming"), The Land of the Living ("Whatever Happened, Happened") * The Hatch: Bastard ("Deus Ex Machina") * Skeletons in the Caves: Our Very Own Adam and Eve ("House of the Rising Sun") من قبل Martin Keamy *Richard: Ben's boyfriend ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") من قبل Michael Dawson * Aliases: Kevin Johnson ("Meet Kevin Johnson") * Himself: Old Man * Boone: Attack Dog ("Special") * Jin: Deranged Korean Guy ("House of the Rising Sun") * Locke: Bald Guy {"Tabula Rasa"), Mount Baldy ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Sawyer: Buddy ("Exodus, Part 2") * Sayid: Sheriff ("House of the Rising Sun") * Susan: Babe ("Special") * Walt: Buddy ("Born to Run") , Little Man ("Special") * The Island: Damn Island ("House of the Rising Sun"), Haunted Damn Jungle ("Tabula Rasa") * Sawyer's Gun: "Your Best Friend" ("Adrift") * Vincent: Buddy ("Tabula Rasa") من قبل Mike Walton * Ana Lucia: A.L. ("Collision") من قبل Miles Straume * Jack: Handsome {"Confirmed Dead") * Daniel Faraday: Genius, Mr. Wizard {"Because You Left") * Hurley: Dingbat {"Whatever Happened, Happened"), Idiot {"Whatever Happened, Happened"), Tubby {"The Economist"){"Whatever Happened, Happened"), Nitwit {"Some Like It Hoth") * Naomi: Sweetheart {"Some Like It Hoth") * Pierre Chang: Douche {"Some Like It Hoth") * Sawyer: Boss {"LaFleur"), Jim {"Some Like It Hoth") * Sayid: The Arab, Maniac Iraqi {"Whatever Happened, Happened") من قبل Naomi Dorrit * Daniel Faraday: Headcase ("Confirmed Dead") * Frank Lapidus: Drunk ("Confirmed Dead") * Miles Straume: Ghostbuster ("Confirmed Dead") * Charlotte Lewis: Anthropologist ("Confirmed Dead") * Charlie : Rockstar * Jack Shephard: Moses, Doctor من قبل Neil * Hurley: Tubby , Bro * Bernard: Bernie , Bernie the dentist ("The Lie") * Sawyer: Inbred ("The Lie") من قبل Nikki Fernandez * Howard Zukerman: Howie ("Exposé") من قبل Paulo * Sawyer: Hillbilly ("Enter 77") من قبل Penny Hume * Desmond: Des (or Dez) * Aaron: Sweetheart ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") من قبل Danny Pickett * Juliet: Jules من قبل Randy Nations * Locke: Colonel ("Walkabout"), Old Man ("Walkabout") من قبل Ray Shephard * Jack: Kiddo ("316") من قبل Roger Linus * Sawyer: Chum, Bastard ("Whatever Happened, Happened") * Sayid: Animal ("Whatever Happened, Happened") من قبل Rose Nadler * Bernard: Rambo , Sweet-Tooth * Charlie: Baby * Charlotte Lewis: Red * Hurley: Honey * Miles: Shorty من قبل Sam Austen * Sayid: Hombre , Son من قبل James "Sawyer" Ford or_BGsW7Mgg ODByPPenRYk People: * Aliases: Sawyer, LaFleur (real name James Ford) * Himself: Big Bad Wolf, implies that he is Butch Cassidy when he calls Jack Sundance, New Sheriff in Town ("The Long Con"), Ghost of Christmas Future ("Because You Left") * Aaron: Baby Huey, Little Baby, That Thing, The Kid, Three Men & a Baby (with Hurley and Charlie - "I counted Hurley twice") * Alex: Implies that she is Chong when he calls Karl Cheech ("Not in Portland"), Lollipop ("Not in Portland"), Sally Slingshot ("Stranger in a Strange Land"), Sheena ("Not in Portland"), Sister ("Not in Portland"), Underdog ("Not in Portland") * Amy: Sister ("Lafleur") * Ana Lucia: Ana Lulu ("The Long Con"), Little Amiga ("?"), Bitch ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), Cupcake ("Orientation"), Hot Lips ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), Lulu, Little Red Riding Hood, Lucy (from Peanuts), Muchacha ("Two for the Road"), Ponce de Leon ("Abandoned"), Rambina ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), Sister ("Orientation") * Anthony Cooper: Pops * Ben: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale ("?"), The Big Kahuna ("Every Man for Himself"), The Boss, Bug-Eyed Bastard ("One of Us"), Captain Bunny Killer ("Stranger in a Strange Land"), George ("Every Man for Himself"), Gizmo, Yoda ("Confirmed Dead") * Bernard: Aunt Suzy ("The Whole Truth"), Bernie ("The Whole Truth"), Norma Rae ("S.O.S.") * Boone: Boy ("Tabula Rasa"), Metro, Son ("Confidence Man") * Detective Calderwood: Croc Hunter ("Hearts and Minds"), Doctor ("Exodus, Part 1") * Carlton Cuse: Lurch ("Comicon 2009") * Cassidy: Baby ("The Long Con"), Cass ("The Long Con"), Dimples ("The Long Con") * Charlie: Amigo ("The Moth") , Babynapper ("Dave"), Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star ("Special"), Jiminy Cricket ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead"), Little Limey Runt ("Special"), Munchkin, Oliver Twist ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead"), Reject From VH1 Has-Beens ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"), Sport ("The Moth"), Tattoo ("Dave"), Three Men & a Baby (with Hurley and Aaron - "I counted Hurley twice") * Charlotte: Red ("Lafleur"), Ginger ("Because You Left") * Christian: Daddy * Claire: Bar- (possibly Barbie), Mamacita, Missy Claire ("Special"), Pregnant Girl ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"), Sweetheart * Colleen: Broken Nose Man's Girl * Daniel: Danny Boy ("Because You Left"), Dilbert ("Because You Left"), Dr. Wizard ("The Lie"), Geek ("Jughead"), Mad Scientist ("Lafleur"), Whiz-Kid ("Because You Left"), Plato ("LaFleur"), Twitchy ("The Variable"), H.G. Wells ("The Variable") * Danielle: French Chick ("Tabula Rasa"), French Woman ("Whatever The Case May Be"), Frenchy * Desmond: Scotty * Edward Mars: Surly Guy ("Homecoming"), That Poor Boy ("Tabula Rasa") * Eloise: Blondie ("Jughead") * Eko: Mr. Ed, Mr. Muscle, Shaft ("Orientation"), Tracker * Elliott Maslow: Ansel, Cap'n Memento, Casanova, Champ, Chevy, Columbo, Judas, Nosey, Padre, Ralphie, Rerun, Scruffy, The Man With No Name (Lost: Via Domus) * Ethan: Jungle Boy ("Homecoming"), Ringer ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Frank: Shaggy, Yahoo, Kenny Rogers * Horace: Bastard ("Lafleur"), Boss ("Lafleur"), Chief ("Lafleur"), H ("He's Our You"), Our Fearless Leader ("Lafleur") * Hurley: Annoying ("Left Behind"), Avalanche ("Enter 77"), Barbar (mispronunciation of Babar) ("One of Them"), Gumby, Chicken Little, Deepdish ("Dave"), Ese ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead"), Grape Ape, Grimace ("Enter 77"), Hammo ("One of Them"), Hero ("Through the Looking Glass"), Hoss ("Fire + Water"), Hulk, International House of Pancakes ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead"), Jabba ("Fire + Water"), Jumbotron ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead"), Kong ("Namaste"), Lardo ("Pilot, Part 2"), Mongo ("Lockdown"), Muttonchops ("Lockdown"), Montezuma ("Eggtown"), My Roommate ("Eggtown"), Number One Draft Pick ("Enter 77"), Pillsbury ("The 23rd Psalm"), Pork Pie ("Walkabout"), Rerun ("One of Them"), Rotund ("Left Behind"), Sabu, Sir Hugo ("Left Behind"), Snuffy ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead"), Stay-Puft ("Raised By Another"), Three Men & a Baby (with Charlie and Aaron - "I counted Hurley twice") *Jack: Amarillo Slim ("Lockdown"), Brother ("Tabula Rasa"), Chico ("Confidence Man"), Cool Hand ("Lockdown"), Cowboy ("Confidence Man"), Damn Spinal Surgeon ("Confidence Man"), Daniel Boone ("?"), Doc ("Pilot, Part 2"), El Docko, The Doc, Dr. Do-Right ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"), Dr. Giggles ("S.O.S."), Dr. Quinn ("Solitary"), The Hero ("Pilot, Part 2"), Hoss ("Homecoming"), Jackass ("Walkabout"), Jacko ("The Moth"), Metro ("Solitary"), Saint Jack ("The Moth"), Sheriff ("Outlaws"), Sundance ("There's No Place Like Home, Part 2") (implying the he himself is Butch Cassidy), Winner by a Knockout ("Homecoming") * Jin: Boy , Bruce , Chewie ("...And Found") , Chief , Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (with Sun) , Daddy-o , Jin-Bo ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead"), Jin Senior , Kato ("Do No Harm"), Mr. Miyagi , Old Man, Papa-san ("The Whole Truth"), Sulu , Torchy ("...In Translation")(deleted scene), Yo-Jin-bo * Juliet: Wise-ass , Blondie * Karl: Bobby (Brady) ("Stranger in a Strange Land"), Chachi , Cheech ("Not in Portland") * Kate: Baby, Belle of Ball , Boar Expert , Freckles (now used by Josh Holloway to Evangeline Lilly), Girl , Hon' , Honey, Kiddo, Little Lady, Magellan, The Mighty Huntress , The New Sheriff in Town , Pippi Longstocking, Puddin' , Sassafras , Sheena , Shortcake, Sugarpop, Sweetcheeks , Thelma , Timmy (from Lassie), Tinkerbell, Woman * Libby: Moonbeam , Shrink * Locke: Bald Bastard ("The Brig"), Cue ball , Daniel Boone , Brutus , Gimpy McCrutch ("?"), Hoss , Johnny Boy ("The Little Prince"), Colonel Kurtz ("Confirmed Dead"), Johnny Locke , Mr. Clean , Bald Fellow , Tarzan ("The Brig"), John Boy ("The Brig"), Wacko ("The Shape of Things to Come") * Mary Jo: Baby , Sweetness * Michael: Boss , Captain , Captain Bligh, Chief , Daddy , Han , Hoss , Mickey , Mike , Mikey , Pilot * Miles: Bruce Lee from the Freighter, Donger , Ghengis , Bonsai , Enos , Mr. I-Speak-To-Dead-People * Munson: Costanza , Killer , Murgatroid , Punching Bag * Nikki: Nina , Jabronies - for Nikki and Paulo together (a term used in Professional Wrestling slang to refer to someone as an enhancement talent or a character of little significance), * Oldham: Our you * Paulo: Pablo , Zorro , Jabronies - for Paulo and Nikki together (a term used in Professional Wrestling slang to refer to someone as an enhancement talent or a character of little significance) * Danny: Blockhead, Boss, Chinatown , Broken Nose Guy, Broken Nose Man * Radzinsky: Quick Draw , Stu * Richard: buddy...with the eyeliner , Hoss * Roger: DHARMA janitor , Skeletor * Sayid: Abdul , Al Jazeera , Ali , Boss , Boy , Brave One , Buddy , Captain A-rab (likely a reference to Captain Ahab, the captain of the Pequod in Herman Melville's Moby-Dick), Captain Falafel , Chief, Damn Arab , Genius , Gen-u-ine I-raqi , The Iraqi, Mohammed , Omar , Our Resident Iraqi, Red Beret Iraqi Republican Guards, Terrorist * Shannon: Barbie, Sticks , Sweet Cheeks * Sun: Betty , Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (with Jin) , Madame Butterfly, Sunshine , Sweetheart, Tokyo Rose , * Tom: Bluebeard , Zeke * Walt: Kazoo or Gazoo , Short Round , Kid , Tattoo , Six-Year-Old , Taller Ghost Walt People in general: * The Main Characters: The A-Team * The Others: Perverts, Tribe of Evil Natives * Authority figures: Boss (usually with a sarcastic undertone) * Many people as well as various inanimate objects: Son of a bitch (apparently Sawyer's favorite expletive) * Muslims: Islams * Women in general: Sweetheart *Outrigger owners: other Others Animals, places, objects, and events: * Boar: Hunk of Ham * Beach Camp: Island Town * The DHARMA grapevine: The Coconut Telegraph * DHARMA van: Hippie car * Dynamite: Boom Sticks * The Barracks: New Otherton, Dharmaville * The Caves: Cavetown * Halliburton case: Bitch * Hill on The Island: Mt. Vesuvius * The Island: This Damn Island , Home , Home Sweet Home , Middle of Damn Nowhere , Monkey Island , The Rock, The Wild * The Jungle: Jungle of Mystery , The Magic Forest , * Others' 1954 camp: Crazytown * Raft: Little Tub * Sex: Caught in a Net, Afternoon Delight * The Shark: Old Toothy, Toothy Sonofabitch * The Survivors' grapvine: Coconut Internet * Wherever the polar bears came from: Bear Village * The world visible through the window of his Barracks house: the TV 'Non Canon: * Jimmy Kimmel: Dough Boy ("Jimmy Kimmel Live!") *Courteney Cox as Jules Cobb from Cougar Town: Kitten ("ABC House Promo") من قبل سعيد جراح * Aliases: Najeev ("Enter 77") * Claire: Pregnant Girl ("Whatever The Case May Be") * Essam: Old Man ("The Greater Good") * Sawyer: Redneck ("Pilot, Part 2"), Son of a Bitch ("Pilot, Part 2") * Vincent: Missing Castaway ("Homecoming") من قبل Shannon Rutherford * Boone: Bone-Head ("Solitary"), Captain America ("Walkabout"), Dumbass ("Solitary"), God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity ("Pilot, Part 2"), Idiot ("Pilot, Part 1") * Jack & Sawyer together: (to Kate) your two boyfriends * Boone & Locke together: Jungle Pals ("...In Translation") * Locke: Psycho ("Hearts and Minds"), Nutcase ("Hearts and Minds"), Boone's New Boyfriend ("Whatever The Case May Be") * Paulo & other men: random guys ("Expose") * Sayid: Arab Guy ("Exodus, Part 1") * The Caves: Rape Caves ("Raised By Another") * The Island: Craphole Island ("Raised By Another"), Mystery Frickin' Island ("Whatever The Case May Be") * Walt: Webster (deleted scene) من قبل Starla * Hugo: My Rock ("Everybody Hates Hugo") من قبل Stuart Radzinsky * The Others: Bastards ("Namaste") من قبل طوم * Juliet: Julie * Michael: Amigo * Mikhail: One-eyed Ruskie من قبل والت * Michael: Jerk ("Special") من قبل وارين * Locke: Colonel ("Walkabout") من قبل المشاهدين من قبل الطاقم 'الممثلين: "فريق-أ" plan to draw out Ethan. ]] The "A-Team" is a fan term for the Lost characters who most frequently go on expeditions and/or participate in offensive or defensive strikes against the Others. The composition of the "A-Team" is not fixed, but generally includes: * Jack * Kate * Sawyer * Locke * Sayid المراجع في Lost المحاكاة الساخرة على YouTube: Tni4h7kRb-k شخصيات لم ترى الهوامش مولد ألقاب سوير هناك ميزّة على موقع ABC.com الذي يعطي ألقاب إلى المستخدمين مستند على سلسلة من الأسئلة. هذه قائمة الألقاب التي أعطيت: *Big Bad Wolf *Chewie *Dr. Giggles *Ferdinand *Freebird *Grimace *Hawking *Lightbulb *Pippi Longstocking *Prince Charles *Sugarpop *Tinkerbell *Whitesnake *Whiteout شاهد أيضاً *ألقاب من صنع المشاهدين *الإقترانات *العبارات المتكررة *ألقاب سوير روابط خارجية *مولد ألقاب سوير - على ABC.com en:Nicknames de:Liste der Spitznamen fr:Surnoms